Naruto Evolved
by Kage Elf
Summary: A world where humanity is seen as weak. A world where devils, angels and gods exist. A world where we are weakest, there is only on thing left for us to do and that's to evolve and become something man has only dreamed of and who is to complete this Impossible ambition... Why your very own Mr. Uzumaki and when he makes a promise he keeps it so watch out world, cause here he comes.


**EVOLUTION**

 **I do not own Naruto or Highschool DXD, nor do I own the elements of DBZ that I will be implementing in this Fic. So please when reading think with an open mind and don't be quick to criticize.**

 **Demon/Beast/Dragon speech- "DIE"**

 **Demon/Beast/Dragon thoughts- 'DIE'**

Normal speech- "Shut up"

Normal thoughts- 'Shut up'

Spells/ **Techniques** \- Shinku Senkai Kyanon **(crimson whirling canon)**

"Evolution…The one moment in life where you go from something less, to something more. It is the life purpose of all being to be forever evolving, everyday evolution takes place we evolve; we get smarter, stronger and faster. It is this ability of ours to evolve that allows us to understand the world better and in doing so, we help the world evolve with us." –Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

 _ **THE BEGINNING OF EVOLUTION…**_

It is a cold and dark night, I find myself in house…'My house, but that can't be right because the last I was here was…' slowly I open my senses to the world around me and it is exactly as it was that faithful day. Stuck in my child-like body, my ears pick up the clashing sound of battle, my sense of smell clogged with the smell of fresh blood permitting the air and I look around me only to see vibrant blotches of red littering the floors, the walls and even the ceiling.

I walk through the hallways of my old house in search of my parents, I pray that this day will be different from the last. I follow the sound of battle, where it leads me to my front door where bodies lay still on the ground covered in there own blood and spread amongst the rubble of the now broken house, bodies of both men and women with black wings…The Fallen.

I reach out my small hand to the handle, I stop breathing not sure whether what I'll see will be what I know it to be or whether God will perform a miracle and rewrite what has already been written. With baited breath I open the door to see a sight that was forever in graved in my memories, there standing before my eyes stood my mother and farther alive once again…if only it were real.

Together they stood sharp and alert, protecting each others weak points as they battled with the last one standing of the fallen. My mother, bless her soul looked so surreal in this moment, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze stood there in all her glory, her red hair a perfect match for the blood that stained her black battle kimono. The moonlit fields illuminating her fair skin and giving her royal violet eyes a ominous glow reflecting the glinting steel of her katana in the moonlight.

At her side stood her husband and my dad, Minato Namikaze stood there a hard edge reflecting in his icy blue eyes, his sun kissed spiky hair flowing in the wind and his fairly tanned skin, a perfect complexion to compliment the life of his life, he easily at 6.0 feet giving him the appearance of an American. He stood there in his black long sleeve shirt combined with black baggy pants and combat boots, over this he wore a short sleeved long white haori with red flames licking the bottom to match the blood that was smeared all over the white. His grip tightened on his dual wielding three pronged kunai saying all that needed to be said… he was ready.

There opponent reeked of the smell of bloodlust and death, his appearance was that of a tall pale elf dressed in a dark robe, that was torn and covered in both his blood and the blood of my parents. On his back I see five pairs of those black crow wings, his weapon of choice a sword made of light, his shoulder length black hair flowing in the wind as he graces the world with that sinister smile. "So I take it both of you are not willing to give me what I want?", he stated more than he asked, regaling in the sound of silence he looks towards my parents and spoke," Such a shame with both of you at my side we could've been gods, I guess this world never was for the faint hearted."

"SCREW YOU KOKABIEL! You know nothing of what this world needs! It doesn't need some blood thirsty dog craving war to satisfy his needs, this era needs peace! That is why I'd rather die before I reveal the secrets of Ki to you!" my mother shouted in the distance, " you have no place here Kokabiel, so leave and never return here again." Dad stated with a glare so cold it could freeze over hell. And yet all the angel did was laugh, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! OOH poor Minato clearly you jest you know that you both can't take me down. The performance you two put up was amusing to say the least but you'll never defeat me not as you are now, tired and drained. Don't forget to think of your son now will you really just die here and leave him all alone… huh." The vile elf spoke, I used to think he looked more like a vampire. " **Don't** you dare question our loyalty to our child! He is the reason we fight and he is the reason we will keep fighting, because I will not have my child grow up in your sick image of this world!" my mother professed her claim for the entire world to hear.

The elf lost his wicked smile for a brief moment, before it returned in full blast," well, well, well, I can easily remedy that by just killing the little brat before your very eyes and watch as your resolve crumbles, while I bring you to your knees. I think that sounds like a compromise." As he lifts his sword of tainted light and points in my direction still standing in the door way. "OVER MY DEAD BODY, Kushina now!" shouted Dad as he threw his kunai above Kokabiel at light speed, because all I could see was a blur, but Kokabiel; ignored it in favor of watching my mom as a red hot crimson aura covered her very being and her hair raised into nine separate tails, her eyes went white with anger," YOU WANTED TO SEE THE POWER OF KI KOKABIEL! WELL HERE LET ME SHOW YOU!" screamed my mom as she positioned her self in a sword thrust stance.

" Shinku Senkai Kyanon! **(crimson whirling canon)** ", right there in that moment did I truly witness the power of Ki being used by my own mother. As a whirlpool of crimson formed on the tip of my mother's sword with it still poised to thrust and with one mighty yell," RRRRGGHHH! " She thrust her sword forward into the center of the whirlpool.

What followed afterwards was one of the most beautiful things I've, a swirling crimson blast of energy in its purest form raced towards the angel of darkness, who could do nothing but stare in shock as his life flashed before his eyes. Just before it reached him he was brought back to consciousness, relying on instinct he flapped his wings to lift him of the ground and into the air in time to avoid what could've of been his last breath.

To bad he was not alone in sky, appearing in a flash above him was my farther. I stood amazed at the abilities of my parents I watched as my farther placed his hand on the tenshi's back and said, " Kindan no run gijitsu: Mijitsu no kakaku **( Forbidden Rune Technique: The Price of Innocence)** ", as he pushed of Kokabiel to land on the ground. "You! What did you do to me you **insufferable little human**?!" Kokabiel demanded as he glared at the man who dared have the gull to stand against him, "I did what was necessary,*pant* you wish for Ki to help you in your search for war and power,*cough* so I took it away from you *pant* as well as placing a slave rune on you to ensure even when we die you can't kill our son*cough*.*cough*. Of course it came at a price I sacrificed my sacred gear to do it." He explained as he was panting hard and coughing up blood, he fell to his knees.

" **YOU FOOLS YOU THINK SOME RUNES WILL BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME, I AM THE MIGHTY CONQUEROR KOKABIEL!"** He raged as summoned a spear of light to his aid and let it fly in the direction of my farther. My heart stopped, its aim was true but not the reason my heart gave out on me the reason being my now pale mother who now along with my farther has a spear of light piercing there hearts.

I couldn't keep quiet anymore," KAA-CHAN!, TOU-SAN!" I wailed as I ran as fast as my little legs could carry towards them, not even sparing a glance at the foul person that hovered above the soon to be chilled corpses. Why did I ever think that it would ever end differently, why were they taken from me… ANSWER ME GOD WHY WERE THEY TAKEN AWAY FROM ME? I slid to the ground in desperation trying to revive with my eyes shut tight as I hugged there bodies close to my very existence,"Kaa-chan, Tou-san, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I cried...AGAIN!

I felt a blood stained run through my hair and opened my eyes to gaze upon the smiling faces of both my mother and farther embraced me for the last time," Shhhh, sweety its going to be alright kaa-chan and tou-san will never leave you…we will always be right here ". She gently taps my forehead and then lovingly caresses her hand to the top of my chest directly above my heart," and… right here." " You know she's right Naruto… as long as you always love us and remember us for who we are we can never leave you… Come closer Naru we have one final gift to give you." He tells his only child with his last dying breaths.

As Naruto leans in closer so that both his parents heads rest at the sides of his own, they slowly lift there blood stained hands towards my forehead. There index and middle fingers placed firmly in the center of my forehead as they spoke in harmony," With you we leave our love. With you we leave you our dreams and ambitions so that they may one day become your own. So that you may be the light in the darkness and the bringer of hope to all people. For you we share our knowledge and the power of our wills, for the power of Ki is to dangerous to trust with anybody else." They slowly chanted these words to me, yet I could never fully understand them until today," For you our one and only one we give you the power to evolve, to go beyond what humans were believed capable of. So that you may one day share it with the world." They finished with tears leaking from there eyes and labored breaths," Runtekunikku: Memori tens **(Rune Technique: Memory Transfer)…** Good Bye Sochi."

And with there last breaths, they were gone…AGAIN! Why am I forced to relive this part of my life over and over again? Is it only going to stop once I kill him or is there another way for me to forget this nightmare that will forever haunt me," Well wasn't that touching, if only they had sided with me they would of still been alive…" my thoughts interrupted by the looming shadow that hovered above me, I slowly turn around to see him standing there. The reason for all my nightmares, the person whose very existence haunts me, stand with his sword positioned for a downward slash to end my life. "It is a shame really had they joined me there son might still be alive." He finished as he swung his sword with ease toward my head to end my life.

Though it never came, his sword laid still in the air a mere few inches from my neck. I look up at him and I see sweat pouring from his skin and his pale skin turning red from both pain and anger," **AAAAAAHHHHH.** THAT! FUCKING! SEAL!" he exploded in rage, shouting it out to the heavens above," You!" he directs his new found anger towards me. With his free right arm he grips my throat and hoists me up until I'm at eye level and there I am dangling in the air struggling for breath as he tries to fight off the seals affects.

In his eyes enraged black eyes I see my reflection, a scared 7 year old boy with blond spiky hair and dazzling amethysts for eyes, his tan complexion looked something more akin to his farther. I was held up in the air with nothing but my orange pajama top and pants to protect me from the harsh winds, the man standing before finally spoke breaking the sound of the winds whistling." You insufferable humans have now officially gotten on my nerves for the last time! I will end your family line, I might not be able to kill you today but someday this seal wont be there to protect you so…" with a quick flick of his sword he sliced open my pajama top leaving me with my bare chest, I could feel the clod spreading across my skin.

" I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU WITH A PROMISE! A PROMISE THAT YOU WILL DIE BY MY BLADE PIERCING YOUR HEART! THE SAME WAY IT DID YOUR WRETCHED PARENTS!" He shouted to my face, his blood lust saturating the very air I breath, "YES! That is what I'll do. This promise needs a way for me to make memorable that way you will always live in fear of me… **HAHAHAHAHhaha!** Wont that be glorious." He rejoices in his delusions of insanity while I shake and quiver in fear, I want to tell him how much I hate him or how I condemn him to the darkest pits of hell, but the only thing that comes to mind. "I will kill you" I said in nothing but a hushed whisper.

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait for that day, but for now…" he spoke as he lifts his sword of tainted light and places it on my chest directly above my heart. He levels me with a chilling sinister smile before he speaks again." time for me to leave my mark to commemorate this promise." Next sensation I feel his searing pain in my chest where he has guided his blade into my skin fighting of the pain the seal is giving, and me I do the only thing I can

 _ **One Bad Nightmare later…**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…"

In a bed an 18 year young man shot up out of his bed after a horrible nightmare, at first he looks left then right to ensure that it was all just a dream. Happy and distraught with his conclusion, 'Dammit! The same nightmare again, that makes it the fourth time this week.' "NARUTO! Are you ok in there sweety?" responding to the sound of his name being called, he replies," Yes I'm fine Tsunade-kaa-chan, just getting ready for school!" Naruto shouted in the direction of his room door. "Well okay sweety breakfast is ready when you done!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the house.

Getting up and heading to the bathroom connected to his room he took a quick shower to wash away the after effects of his nightmare, walking out the bathroom with a towel covering his nether regions he looks in the mirror just staring at his refection or more specifically the scar on his chest. This young 6.1 feet tall man had tattoos embezzled on his athletic lean, yet muscular body, his six pack abs stretching with every movement he makes on his broad shoulder are tattooed the kanji for darkness on his left and the kanji for light on his right.

On his left pectoral muscle a tattoo of a cross, but on his right pec… there carved in his skin was a glaring reminder of a promise made that has yet to be fulfilled. His hand tracing its image on his chest, carved in his chest were wings, but not just any wings it was angel wings that will forever scar his skin. Removing his hand from the scar Naruto went to go get changed for school, quickly putting on the kuoh academy school uniform, a school that he has been attending ever since it became a co-ed school,' Sometimes I wonder why Oba-san even enrolled me in that school… she probably thought I would end up finding a girlfriend or something .'

Naruto left his room to go downstairs and into the kitchen of this moderate double storie house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms all upstairs and downstairs there was a living room and the kitchen and Dining room were connected. Upon entering the dining room Naruto braces himself for the missile that was about to attempt at knocking him down," NII-SAN!" was the scream of a 15 year old boy with orange blondish hair , brown eyes and a fair complexion.

Did the missile hit its target…yes, yes it did," slow down Nawaki it's still to early in the morning for me to kick your ass for you, try again later." Said Naruto to the child he was holding by the back of a uniform similar to the one his wearing. "That's it nii-san one day I'm gonna kick your ass besides, we all can't be super humans with super powers that can fire lazers from there from there hand now can we?" at this point Naruto's eyebrows were twitching, he took a calming breath before…" Nawaki" Naruto said with an edge in his voice, "It is called Ki, something you would actually remember if you paid attention when we train, but no all you want to do is shoot Ki blast at everything you see."

"Well I get bored what do you expect, for me to hold the title of Greatest Martial Artist like you when you were 14 years old. Well tough luck, because even with that title I am still gonna kick your ass one day." Stated Nawaki, Naruto's eyebrow started twitching in full force, but this time a icy blue and white aura surrounds his body and his Ki saturating the air with power, his amethyst colored eyes glow with energy his spiky hair lifted up higher towards the sky, the forces of manufactured wind causing his clothes to flutter and Nawaki to close his eyes.

"So my sweet little kouhai wishes to surpass me, no doubt you will eventually but you have yet to even reach my current power level." Naruto replied in a teasing tone," so you better start paying attention while I teach or else you'll never even come close to the level of power I'm currently using, that includes…"Naruto pauses to lift his brother in all but blood up to his eye level and levels him with his most predator like expression he as he mutters the one word Nawaki dreads more than his angry mother, "Meditation."

"No! Nii-san I beg you please anything but meditation, I don't think I can sit that long again after the first time." Nawaki practically begs his big brother as his eyes gloss over and widen remembering the horror that is meditation. "Kaa-chan helps me please! Anything but that I can do exercise, lift weights run, around Kuoh a hundred times if I have to, but please anything but that." Nawaki pleads with his mother for help.

While all of this was happening there sitting on the kitchen counter was a 5.9 feet tall blond beauty with her hair tied into two pigtails that reach her mid back, if you were to see her you would say she is one of the most beautiful women you had seen, with possibly the biggest breasts you will ever see. Her choice of attire is a formal black skirt with a long sleeve button up shirt and a black blazer to wear over it, she would honestly look like the perfect business woman if it weren't for her looking at her two sons with the most caring and loving smile.

"I don't know Na-chan I honestly believe you need to meditate if you want to be as strong as Naruto, I mean both I and Naruto can already beat you with our hands tied behind our backs and he trained me the same way he is training you so…" Tsunade pauses to gaze upon her baby boy's face and what does she see, big brown puppy dog eyes the bane of every mother." Well I suppose meditating for only one hour should be enough, but you have to make up for it by getting stronger deal."

"Deal! I Love You Kaa-Chan." Nawaki exclaimed as he rushes to go smother his mother with hugs and kisses after Naruto grip on his clothing slackens. The expression on Naruto's face is one of utter amazement on how his adopted mother falls for that same thing every time, "Ok Kaa- chan I need to go make sure my bags packed." He said while rushing out of the room before his mother can realize what happened.

"So I take it that I fell for it again didn't I? "The question posed more as a statement really," Yep, Nawaki has you wrapped around his little fingers Kaa-chan even as old as he is and there doesn't seem to be anything you can do about it." Naruto states while he thinks to himself, 'Ohh, well can't say that I didn't see that coming now could I.' walking up to his mother Naruto places a kiss on her cheek. "Ok Kaa-chan we're of to of to school so don't wait up for us. Bye"

Placing her hand on her cheek she feels a loving warmth swell up in her chest as she thinks of her sons, 'With the way you look after us sweety I'm not surprised that your Nawaki's only role model…' she stop her train of thought as she remembers something crucial, but Naruto is already gone," You forgot your lunch!"

 _ **On The Way To Kuoh Academy…**_

Kuoh Academy, every boys wet dream the once all girls school now co-ed, a paradise for perverts and a safe haven for the extraordinary students with good grades and the best sporting achievements. Then you get to the school itself.

This magnificent four storie building is the epitome of all education, for all grades including varsity level, but for Naruto,' I swear that this place is downright creepy it's like the home of stereotypes'.

Everyone here is either for you or against you, they tend to favor popularity and beauty over school and everyone has to have a title but despite being the youngest person to ever hold the title of world's best martial artist to ever exist. He and Nawaki tend to go by different titles.

"Look over there it's the Yankee and the Yakuza…"

"What do you think those delinquents are gonna do today? They are always causing trouble for."

Were the supposed hushed whispers of the students as Naruto and Nawaki made there way to school," Hey nii-san" whispered Nawaki to his brother trying to gain his attention, "Do you ever think these people will learn to whisper for once?"

"Not a chance in hell, the day they learn to whisper will be the day Kuoh becomes silent, literally, were like what maybe ten feet away from them and we can hear them." Was Naruto's very fervent reply," So baby bro are gonna finally work up the courage to ask Koneko out of are you gonna put it of for another year, 'god please give me the strength not to punch my very naïve little brother…amen'?" the pray spoken in hushed thoughts resting in the back of his mind.

Nawaki goes rigid contemplating hid answer, after all this is his very first crush that he is talking about as thought of doubt creep out in the very tone of his voice." Well it is possible that I might do it soon…sometime or never. Whichever one works." Koneko Toujou, Kouh's very own mascot Lolita and the stray cat that has stolen NAWAKI'S heart, this is truly both sad and a little pathetic seeing as how they've been in the same grade for years and he has yet to ask her out.

"Well start by actually talking to her it might just help you never know you could just get lucky and maybe just maybe Tsunade-kaa-chan wont kill her." replied Naruto "well we have school and your going we are going to be late at this pace so I say lets pick up the pace."

'well,well,well, this is the boy Kokabiel –sama wants monitored, there is nothing special about him I cant sense any magic or power coming off this human… although him being cute probably makes up for all of that.' Came the thoughts of a busty bluenette roaming the skies.

"So beware human the mighty Kalawarner is here to send you to your grave soon enough."

At that moment Naruto drew to a complete stop directly where he was, his breath hitched and his senses going into over drive, his brain running at a thousand miles per minute…

"Hey Naruto are you alright?"Asked a concerned Nawaki.

"Yeah I'm fine Nawaki; just go to class, ill se you later."

"Okay just don't be late." He can hardly hear Nawaki's footsteps cause of the constant question that keeps on plaguing his mind, the very question that sends shivers down his spine.

'Why are you here fallen?'…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
